Emotions
by MewMew55
Summary: Kamui cannot imagine to lose anyone so dear to her


"We are almost there everyone!" Camilla shouted as she and Silas burst through the Faceless and Golems.

Xander and Kamui finished off the remaining Faceless in front of them and they continue forward. Suddenly, one of the Faceless appeared and punched Kamui on the side of the head which resulted her tumbling against a boulder and slamming her head against it.

"KAMUI!" Xander shouted as he rushes up to her. He tosses his Siegfried to the side and cradles her on his lap.

"Xander…" Suddenly, she noticed a shadow looming above them and she looked up and spots a Golem ready to make an impact. "XANDER! LOOK OUT!" Just as he turns around and grabbed his weapon, the Golem tosses him across the field and into another boulder. "XANDER!" Xander coughed out blood and tries to get up but to Kamui's horror, she spots the Golem coming up to him and opened its hood, hoping to cast a boulder. Kamui grabbed her sword and threw it at the Golem, which stabbed him through and the Golem disappeared. She runs up to Xander and helps him up. "Xander..are you okay?" Xander looked at her and smiled, "With you by my side, I couldn't feel anymore better."

Kamui giggled and gave him Siegfried. Just as they were about to meet with the others, suddenly, they came across another horde of Faceless. "They just can't stop coming!" Kamui said. The Faceless roared and raised its fist. Suddenly, a small blue dragon appeared and took the attack. "LILITH!" Lilith felled to the ground and reverts to her human form. Kamui knelt down and grabbed her hand. "Lilith! Open your eyes! LILITH!"

Lilith looked at her and smiled, "Kamui…thank you for everything. I am happy to have these adventures with you and being a protector to you all."

"No No No! Please..don't go! Please!" Kamui pleaded.

Suddenly, Lilith noticed that she is starting to disappear, "Ah…your hands are warm…before I go…may I see your smile?" Lilith asked.

Seeing her friend disappearing breaks her heart. Without any words, Kamui gives her a light smile. Lilith giggled and closed her eyes. Seconds later, she disappeared. Kamui felled on the ground and screamed while crying. Then, she heard multiple footsteps and Xander quickly helped her up. "Kamui! You must go!"

"Xander..I am not leaving you! I must avenge Lilith's death!" Kamui replied.

"If you died, then her death will be nothing to you! Now go!" Xander shouted as he readies his Siegfried.

"Xander….you not coming with me?" Kamui asked in fear. Xander pulled her in to his arms and kissed her on the lips. Seconds later, they pulled apart and he hugged her tightly. "Kamui…you must go. Azura and I will hold them off..I love you…be safe.." Xander then pushed her away while Azura and himself charges after the Faceless.

"XANDER! XANDER!" Kamui shouted. She tries to go after him but Kaze pulled her back. "Lady Kamui! You must get away! It's too dangerous!"

"Xander is out there! He needs my help!" Kamui responded as she desperately tries to pry away from his grip.

"I am sorry to do this but you lead me with no choice," Confused by his words, Kaze punched her in the stomach and she passed out. He placed her above his shoulder and heads through the portal to the other realms.

-v-

"Kamui? Are you still worrying about Xander?" Camilla asked as she sat next to her on the table near the mess house.

"Sister…I can't eat. I am concern for Xander…will he…be okay?" Kamui asked in fear.

Camilla pats her on the head and smiled, "You know my brother. He can fight out any strong enemies and still come back swinging. He'll be fine." Then, she turned to the side and spots a portal appeared. "And there he is now." Kamui quickly got out of the table and heads for the portal. She couldn't keep all the emotions in. The sadness, the relief, the happiness, and the joy. When Xander go through the portal, she is going to give him the biggest hugs and kisses. Suddenly, she spots his horse walked through but the rider on top of the horse is not Xander but Azura. "A..A…Azura…? Where is Xander? He was behind you…was he?" Azura looked at her in sadness and gives her a bundle. Confuse by her actions, she opened the bundle only to see a bloodied cape and circlet. "I…I'm sorry" Azura said. Unable to say anything, Kamui turns around and heads to her Private Quarters. The moment the door closed, Kamui screamed and tosses the items on the floor. She grabbed her Yato and started smashing anything around her. He was her everything and now…now he is gone. How can she live without him? And now he is dead. Then, a certain sparkle caught her eyes. She walked up to the strange object and spots a half mask underneath the cape. The only person that wears the half mask was no other than.."IAGO!" Kamui shouted. Of course, he was the one that sent the monsters after them and now not only he took away Lilith but Xander as well. In rage, she grabbed her Yato and stormed out of her room and into the portal. There, she landed where the monsters spawn and attacked them earlier.

"WHERE ARE YOU IAGO?! YOU SHALL SUFFER FOR EVERY DEATH YOU CAUSE!" Kamui shouted in anger. Suddenly,a horde of Faceless and Golems appeared yet again and Kamui went into a frenzied. Every head she chopped off, every limbs torn off, she didn't care. She made sure every monster here suffer. Suddenly, her foot landed in the wrong way and she heard a horrifying snap. Screaming in pain, she felled and grasped her foot. Suddenly, she felt a shadow above her and a Golem appeared. "Xander..Lilith…mother…I'll see you soon.." Just as she closes her eyes, hoping to meet her fate, suddenly, the Golem jerked and looked down, noticing a sword coming out of him. The Golem disappeared and strong arms grabbed Kamui. Unable to know who it was, she felt light headed and passed out.

-v-

Kamui gasped and opened her eyes. She noticed that she was back in her room. She thought she was about to be killed by the Golem but something killed it for her. While she moved on her bed, she felt a sharp pain. She pulled back her covers and spots a cast on her foot. Now she remembers. She remembers how she twisted her ankle. "Wait….I need to get back and kill that dastard Iago!" Suddenly, she heard the door opening a little. Fearing to know who is at the other side, she grabbed her Yato and not caring about the cast, she limped to the door. The moment the door opened, she yelled and raised her sword, "THIS IS FOR XANDER AND LILITH YOU MONSTER!" Just as she thought she made an impact, the sword ricochet back after contacting with another metal and she thought she was about to land on the floor but a strong arm caught her.

"Careful little princess. You should be in bed resting."

Kamui gasped and looked up. Only to see face to face with the beautiful eyes and the face she thought she never see. "XANDER!" She then pounced on him which made him slammed his back against the door, which then closed, and felled on the floor. "Oh Xander…I …I thought you…"

"Died? Of course not my little princess. I just couldn't leave this world without seeing your beautiful face once again," Xander replied as he gently touched her cheek. Suddenly, Kamui buried her face on his chest and started crying. Smiling at the sight, He stroke her hair gently and whispered, "Hey hey. It's going to be alright."

"I couldn't imagine what would happen if I lose you? I…I lost a greatest friend in the world and I don't want to lose anyone important to me ever again," Kamui said. Xander lifted up her chin and pulled her in for a kiss. Moments later, they pulled away and Xander whispered in her ear, "My love. I will never leave you by yourself. I will always protect you."

"Promise?"

"I promise.." Kamui smiled and leaned forward for another kiss but Xander stopped her. "Kamui…are you sure you want to do this? You still need to rest with that broken foot of yours" But Kamui silenced him with her finger. "Please…just kiss me.." She then continues to kiss him while he kisses back deeply. Outside by the window are two figures watching the scene.

"And we promised we will protect you in the end, right Mikoto?" Lilith asked.

Mikoto smiled and nodded, "Of course".


End file.
